Um desejo, quinze minutos
by Thata Moony
Summary: O que você faria em quinze minutos? O que você faria se tivesse essa chance com sua tara de infância? B NC17


Aquele amor proibido, o desejo de ser só dele, por uma noite e dois cigarros

Aquele amor proibido, o desejo de ser só dele, por uma noite e dois cigarros.

Se eu disser que nunca me senti atraída por Sirius Black, ou alguma mulher disser o mesmo, acredite que é mentira. Eu como prima, sim, uma familiar, tenho minhas taras com o Sirius durante todos meus 20 anos. Nada romântico, nada de coisa séria (Mérlin me livre!), apenas poder sentir aqueles braços no meu corpo, afagar aqueles cabelos negros e sentir sua respiração forte.

Me aliando á forças negras, e me tornando mais forte ao lado do meu amo, Lord das trevas, nada poderia ser melhor. Dizem ser uma guerra, mas nós apenas queremos que os bonzinhos acabem nesse mundo de palhaços. Nos tornamos os malvados de toda essa história, de toda essa fabula mal formulada e sem moral que é a vida.

E ele? HÁ, está com os bonzinhos. Tão patético, se esconde feito um rato enquanto tomamos conta de meia Inglaterra.

Reunião na casa dos Black, três anos antes.

- Sirius, é bom se arrumar porque sua prima está chegando, e é bom se comportar tal como sua idade. - Eu podia ouvi-la sussurrar "só mais uns anos e ele foge de casa", mas era bom ser acomodado, apesar dessa casa nojenta. Meus vinte e dois anos naquele inferno gélido foram suficientes para me enlouquecer, me tornei prisioneiro daqueles tijolos e cortinas empoeiradas.

Era a campainha, aquela porta rangendo, e o barulho dos pés sendo limpos no capacho. Tudo normal. Até aquela voz nojenta e riso de psicopata da Bellatrix. Aquilo entrava no cérebro e ecoava mil vezes! Um horror!

- Olá, Tia. Primo – O entusiasmo dela mudava, era um "Primo" seco e sem emoção. Bom mesmo. Pode parecer um clichê, mas com 17 anos uma pessoa tem um corpo de tirar o fôlego, e ela não foi exceção da regra, _infelizmente_.

Pronto, ela estava na minha cama deitada olhando pro lustre negros de várias curvas, como as dela. Eu tinha que me controlar, aqueles cabelos arrumados num coque ficariam bem melhor em minhas mãos e totalmente bagunçados. E aquele espartilho negro combinaria com meu tapete.

Aposto mil galeões como aquelas pernas são intocadas, e guardam um segredo, um segredo que quando se revelar, será pela última vez, um pecado mortal.

- Sirius, o que te faz pensar...? – Ela sentou na cama bruscamente, apoiando aquelas luvas na beirada de madeira escura. Me olhava desconfiada.

- Pensar o quê?

- Você está me olhando de um jeito...melhor você praticar sua Oclumência, eu posso sentir o que está pensando. Por Merlin, somos primos!

Dizendo isso ela bateu a porta e foi tomar um coquetel com meus pais, me deixando com uma cara de palhaço.

Eu posso ainda sentir aquele dia como ontem, aquela colcha na cama apodrecendo com as traças, e como minhas luvas brancas tinham um contraste com aquele clima sombrio. O cheiro era uma lástima, mofo com um perfume muito vagabundinho de carvalho envelhecido.

Eu como mulher, devia sair daquele recinto. Ele estava fantasiando comigo, os olhos dele percorriam cada centímetro que meu corpo mostrava, e aproveitava minha distração com o lustre, lustre bonito por sinal, tudo era melhor do que encará-lo nos olhos. Minha distração naquele dia foi demasiado importante, um deslize e pronto. Obrigada bom senso por mostrar seu lado realmente forte.

Hoje tem uma nova reunião na casa do panaca, dessa vez eu espero que meu bom senso esteja de férias, e meus demônios bem atentos.

- Prima? – Desculpa a menção horrenda, mas a cara dele estava exatamente como de um desenho, estava boquiaberto. Sirius estava na ponta da escada, me chamando para seu quarto. Ponto!

Entro em seu quarto, aquele clima sombrio já estava tomando conta de mim. Deitei naquela colcha negra, e agora remendada, tirei meu par de luvas brancas e olhava aquele mesmo lustre negro, mais empoeirado do que da última vez. Ele olhava meus sapatos, caminhou até a cama e sentou ao meu lado.

Ele me deu um abraço, eu retribui, não olhava em meus olhos, apenas desmanchou o coque e beijou minha bochecha, retribui com um beijo leve em seus lábios, ele me fez criança novamente, num ritmo infantil e tranqüilo, eu cantarolava uma velha canção de ninar, apenas para acompanhar. Escorregou a mão da minha nuca até meus ombros, deixando meus ombros desnudos.

Deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, e quando me dei conta, ele estava tirando minha saia e suas calças, sentia cada momento daquilo, uma pressão no começo e logo passou, agora era uma sensação boa a cada movimento, minhas pernas tremiam e depois de alguns minutos eu me senti leve, sem qualquer peso, ele havia saído de cima de mim, mas mesmo assim continuava muito leve.

Um desejo de 20 anos, um sonho de quinze minutos.

Peguei minhas roupas, vesti-me, e sem olhar nos olhos, disse adeus e desci para a reunião Black.

N\A: Hey!

Minha primeira Nc 'vergonha', achei muito curta, mas como eu odeio fics grandes...

Reviews?

Beijocas da Thata Moony.

'stay with Merlin ; D


End file.
